


Kiss the cook

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Smutty Reader-Inserts [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Allies With Benefits, Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Drinking, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Flirting, Kissing, Light Bondage, Love Bites, Morning After, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pre-Canon, Reader's getting dicked down, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bed & breakfast with the Pompadoured hottie, by that I mean the yellow scarf is put to good use, let's give him the love he deserves :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: You get lucky with Thatch !
Relationships: Thatch (One Piece)/Reader
Series: Smutty Reader-Inserts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1171706
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46





	Kiss the cook

**Author's Note:**

> **MASSIVE SHOUTOUT** to [@honeybakedthatch ](https://honeybakedthatch.tumblr.com/)and [@opchickpea](https://opchickpea.tumblr.com/) for their _wonderful_ headcanons and ideas, because the subsequent mental images fueled the writing of this fic :D

You're Captain of a crew allied with the Whitebeard Pirates. Over time you've gotten used to partying with them regularly, and have taken a liking to their cook...

Oh, let's be honest, he's half the reason you entered the alliance at all. He's just- unf !

You've managed to approach him several times and made a friendly acquaintance out of him, but you're not sure yet he'd be interested in more than just this. For now, you keep your eyes peeled in case you notice any hint of interest : you don't want to miss your chance.

Speak of the devil, Thatch makes his way through the crowd on the deck to get to you, holding two full jugs. "Hey, (y/n)-chan, I saw your drink was almost empty."

"Why, thank you, that's nice", you grin and empty said drink in a large gulp, before relieving him of one of the jugs.

"Cheers !"

"Kanpai !" You clink your jugs together and take a sip.

"Your crew sure knows how to party", Thatch observes.

You shrug, a smile growing on your face. "Eh, thanks, but yours is the absolute best."

He has a low chuckle, and flashes you a bright smile.

Your heart misses a beat at the sunny sight. You feel heat rising up to your cheeks and you break eye contact, your gaze absentmindedly roaming Thatch's upper body and arms before going back up. _Fuck, he's hot and I'm_ _stupidly_ _obvious right now._ You swallow.

He frowns a little, cocks his head to the side. A sly smile remains on his face as he next says, " Hey, did you just... check me out ?"

 _It's double or quits, but he doesn't seem put off..._ "Maybe", your voice quietens a little.

He lifts an eyebrow and deliberately lets his gaze travel down your body, agonizingly slowly, then back up with the same torturing speed.

You feel naked. Embarrassed, you barely manage to contain your blush, but you take a deep breath and manage to maintain a semblance of composure as his eyes find yours again.

"I gotta say, you're not too bad yourself", he says in a deep voice that has something warm coiling in your gut instantly, and his knowing smirk doesn't help.

You can't suppress a hint of pleased smile, and avert your eyes to the side in a futile attempt to hide your satisfaction.

Thatch lowly hums. "Say, (y/n)-chan..."

You turn back to him and find mischievous eyes boring into yours.

He downs a good third of his drink in one go, then says, "It's a shame we only get to know each other through parties like these, I bet there's more to you than just drinking games."

 _Is he... testing the waters ?_ Emboldened by your newfound confidence, despite the few people within hearing distance, you dare, "Well, I could say the same about you."

The cook's jaw tightens and relaxes as he swallows, and a smirk grows on his face. "What don't we slip away for a while ?", he murmurs, voice a bit quieter.

Something tightens in your gut at the thinly veiled offer, and you find yourself nodding earnestly.

Thatch chuckles, and abandons his unfinished jug on the closest table. Then he leans in to whisper into the shell of your ear, "Meet me in the main corridor in five minutes." With that he promptly leaves, only sparing you a glance and a seductive smile when he exits the crowded deck .

You drink a little, flustered to no end. _Holy shit, this is real !_ Glancing at your crewmates, you think they'll be fine without you : they're all enjoying their evening and nobody should ask where you've been. And if they do, well... you're their Captain, and as such, you're allowed to keep some secrets from them. Decided, you drink a little more, hoping the ale will temper your raging heartbeat.

It doesn't work.

To hell with it, you wait for a few more excruciatingly long moments, before you decide to abandon your half-finished jug on your way out to the lower decks. A couple of corners and stairways later, you're in the corridor leading to all the main places aboard the Moby Dick.

Thatch is waiting a few feet away from you, leaning against a door to one of the secondary corridors. He brightens up as he sees you, and joyfully says, "Hey, you're here."

You can't help but grin, seeing him so happy to see you, and walk towards him.

He straightens up and pats imaginary dust off his clothes, clears his throat as you approach him, wearing a sly smile.

 _Hot_ , you think, and stop just a couple of feet from him.

He steps to the side, opens the door he was leaning on and quietly says, "This way", motioning to the smaller corridor.

You purse your lips and pass the door, shortly followed by the Pompadoured cook.

He comes to walk by your side, and soon breaks the silence. "I was kind of afraid you wouldn't show up", he reveals.

"Couldn't refuse such an invitation, though", you dare despite your raging blush.

Thatch has a soft hum, and a sweet smile appears at the corners of his lips. "I'll try and make it worth it, then", he promises.

Many ways of making it _worth it_ come to your mind, and you have to avert your eyes from his tall form for fear of being caught staring and daydreaming. You concentrate on following him through the corridor instead of letting your naughty mind take over.

Finally, the Fourth Division Commander comes to a stop in front of one of the many doors. He retrieves a key from one of his white slacks' pockets and unlocks said door, grins and invites you inside, "Come in, (y/n)-chan. I'll get you another drink."

You earnestly nod, hoping the alcohol will help you relax a little.

He closes and locks the door to his bedroom. "Let's see what we have here", the cook muses as he goes perusing a large wooden chest in the corner of the room. "Oh, I know !", he exclaims after a short while, brandishing an old-looking bottle, "This is from a great stash we looted from a New World pirate crew. Aged amber rum, flavored with vanilla, cinnamon and orange."

"Sounds good to me", you grin.

He smiles in return and retrieves two glasses from the same chest, places them on the desk next to you and proceeds to serve you both. He's really tall, towering above you even when he's leaning down to pour the drinks.

You observe his hands as he holds the bottle : large, strong yet cared for, and you can't help but wonder to what extent his fingers are skilled. You catch your thoughts wandering in dangerous territory again, fight the heat you feel rising up to your cheeks, and take a deep breath in an attempt to ground yourself.

Then he places the bottle back in the chest, and hands you one of the drinks. "To friends, and otherwise pleasant acquaintances", he cheers as you clink your glass against his own.

You don't miss the subtle innuendo, smirk and toast in return, "To good times in good company !"

Thatch smiles around his glass as he takes a sip, and goes to sit on the edge of the bed that occupies the middle of the room, facing you.

You take a swig as well, and hum of delight at the pleasant burn in your throat. "Hey, that's some real good stuff", you say with a hint of surprise, "I don't think I've ever tasted something like that before ."

"Hah, told you, _great stash_. I only have a couple of those, so I keep 'em for special occasions", he winks at you.

You feel heat pooling in your gut at the sight, and you're positive it's not only because of the rum. Still, you manage to murmur, "Thanks." Then you quickly bury your embarrassment behind your drink, taking another good gulp and relishing in the warmth spreading through your body as the spices tickle your throat. You exhale a soft sigh, and feel your shoulders drop a little, the alcohol starting to put you at ease. Then you look up at your crush, and feel a smile creeping up your face.

Thatch's gaze turns mischievous as he gives you a good once-over.

You purse your lips under his examination. "Like what you see ?", you dare.

His eyes instantly fly up to meets yours, and he has a sheepish smile. "Eh... " He bites his lower lip. "What can I say...? You're stunning."

Your eyes slightly widen at the unexpected compliment. "Oh. Th- thank you..."

He chuckles. " Come on, (y/n)-chan. You're badass, and you're kind, too. Fun too hang out with, that I can vouch for. Not to mention absolutely gorgeous", he compliments you.

You try your best to suppress a creeping smile, your gaze briefly flicks to the side, and when you find his eyes again there's something fond in them. You're positive you're blushing, but you're still willing to see the whole of this through. The tension between the two of you is almost palpable, and the anticipation is killing you. You down another good gulp of the amber rum you've been provided with, wondering who'll break said tension first.

On cue, Thatch pats a spot on the bed next to him. "C'mere", he invites you, "I don't bite..."

"I wouldn't mind", you reveal, your gaze locked onto his own. You 're still awkwardly standing in the middle of the room, though.

He thoughtfully hums as he lifts an interested eyebrow. "Unless you ask me to, that is", he invitingly says, a smile playing at the corners of his lips.

 _Send help, he's way too hot._ Yet, the urge to see what the cook's like under all his irrelevant clothes finally takes over, and you abandon your glass on his desk, before making your way to his bed with a sway of your hips. You sit next to the cook, looking at him from under. _Fuck, he's even hotter seen from up close._ You purse your lips and wonder what it'd be like to kiss him...

His gaze briefly flickers to your mouth, and his smile only grows wider. He drops his glass on the floor, raises a hand to your chin, tilting it up with a single fingertip, and as you unconsciously part your lips he dives in for a warm kiss.

You close your eyes, the feel of his full lips against you own is so soft and tender that you sigh of delight into it.

Thatch uses your slight moan to sneak the tip of his tongue in, and next thing you know, you're in heaven. He tastes sweet and spicy like the rum you shared, and his tongue is licking yours like it's world's end.

You eagerly respond in kind, hand idly going to cup his cheek, pulling him closer. You only break the delicious treat that the kiss is, to pant for air.

Thatch gets up, and holds a hand out to help you up.

You grab it – his hand is warm, soft, but strong, and yours seems so small compared to it – and when he pulls you up, you find yourself eye-level with his chest. You look up, and find mischievous eyes diving into yours.

His hand leaves yours, only to grab you by the waist and pull you closer, then he leans in to place a kiss on your forehead.

Touched by the tender gesture, you almost melt at the contact. But you're finding yourself more and more excited at the prospect of getting intimate with him, so you lean into his taller form, relishing in the multiple touches and the feeling of his strong body against yours. You bite your lower lip and look back up at him.

He leans down, but stops just shy of your lips, to murmur against them, "Oh, the things I'd do to you..."

Mind reeling from the myriad of possibilities that come to your mind, you breathe out, "Be my guest."

He leans back a little, pupils dilated with want boring into yours, eyebrow raised as if he waited for a confirmation of what he just heard.

You have a sheepish smile. "I want you", you whisper at length.

He softly growls and captures your mouth in a deep kiss that makes something warm coil in your gut. The hand on your waist finds the small of your back, and his fingertips gently coax you closer to him as he sucks on your tongue.

Your own hands find anchor on his back, cling onto broad shoulders for support, because your legs could totally fault you at this point. As your fingertips trace his shoulder-blades, you feel a bulge growing against your belly. You moan into the kiss as you realize that _one_ , he's as interested as you, which is really flattering ; and _two_ , he's gotta be well-hung, which isn't really surprising considering his height, but _holy seas_ , you can't wait to have him inside you.

Thatch breaks the kiss in a stolen breath, leaving you panting and blushing. He raises his left hand, places his thumb under your chin and tilts it up, slightly to the side. He leans in and huskily murmurs against the sensitive skin of your neck, right under your ear, "You sure ?"

A shiver courses your spine at the situation, and you idly lick your suddenly dry lips. "Yeah", you murmur in response, "Do what you want with me."

You hear his sharp inhale, and it's the only warning you get before he leans in and starts peppering your neck with urgent wet kisses, giving the occasional bite here and there as he holds your head up.

You hiss each time he bites you, and you moan afterwards, which only seems to make him hungrier for you. "Oh, fuck", you swear under your breath, "Yes... More..."

Thatch has an interested hum, and trails wet kisses down your throat until he reaches your collarbones. One of his fingers pulls the fabric of your shirt down them, and he huskily asks, " _All_ that I want, really ?"

You don't know what exactly he has in mind but one thing's for sure : you'd certainly let him fuck you until you're sore and you can't take it anymore. You bite your lower lip and eagerly nod.

"Is that so ?", he playfully asks, a smile plays at the corners of his lips. There's a thoughtful hum, then he starts undressing you. Soon, your top and bra are gone, and he's hungrily looking at you. He kisses you again, then proceeds to unbutton your jeans.

You kick your boots out and help yourself out of them, and subsequently remove your pants.

Thatch swallows as more skin is revealed to him, and he gives you a sultry once-over once you're in nothing left but your underwear.

Feeling jealous of being in such a state of undress while he's not, you squint, pout a little and start untying his yellow silk scarf.

"Nuh-uh", he nods the negative and grabs your faulty fingers just as the fabric comes loose. "You told me to do what _I_ want, not the other way around", he playfully says, and slides his scarf off his shoulders only to wrap it around yours and pull you flush against him. He has a devilish smile as you catch your breath, and adds, "Unless you've changed your mind, that is."

"No", you murmur.

"Good, then. Now, will I have to tie your hands to the bedpost ? Or are you able to keep them to yourself ?" He smirks as your pupils dilate, want and excitement at his words clearer than ever in your gaze. "Ooh, naughty girl", he lowly says, before pushing you backwards.

You stagger, and when the bed hits the back of your knees you're forced to sit. You half-heartedly glare, but feel excitement bubbling up in your chest. _What am I in for,_ _now_ _?_ You haul yourself up the bed a little, to properly lay down on the mattress.

He crawls over you and squeezes his tall body against your naked one as he kisses you, harder this time, more demanding.

You're more than happy to comply, moaning into his mouth as you feel a bulge grinding against your thigh. You try and bring your knee up a little, trying to feel him better. In the same movement, your hands move to his shoulders, bringing him closer-

Thatch leans back, breaking the kiss, and grabs the silky fabric still draped around your shoulders. He pulls it out from under you, and sits by your side.

You're left horny and confused, and as you're about to speak he gives you a hungry look.

"Seems to me you _can't_ keep your hands to yourself", he squints at you, a smirk betraying his playfulness. "Let's get those out of the way, shall we ?"

Catching his drift, you nod, your eagerness betrayed by how you put your wrists together.

"Good girl", he says. Then he ties his yellow scarf around one, then your other wrist. He brings your hands together, tightens another knot around them both, then ties the silky fabric to the bedpost with just enough slack that you won't hurt if you strain against it. When he's done, he gives you an hungry look that has you blushing furiously. "Oh, I'm gonna have so much fun with you", he promises in a deep voice that does weird things to you. True to his word, he kisses your mouth one last time before engaging in a quiet but thorough worship of your body, giving attentions here and there, squeezing, groping everywhere, peppering you with wet kisses and leaving a few love bites in places only you should see. Sometimes he whispers quiet words of appreciation against your skin, and the way he says you are "so soft" and "so sensitive" only entices you more.

By the time Thatch reaches your hips, you're a shivering, aroused mess, and you're positive he's deliberately taking his time to drive you crazy.

Thatch gently parts your legs and scoots between them, using his hands to palm at every expanse of skin available... he gives your lower half a full massage like he did to the rest of you, really.

You melt and moan under his ministrations, especially when his hands linger near your inner thighs, and you're left shuddering and breathless when he drags a lone finger against your soaked wet panties.

"Ooh, somebody's eager", he comments, a smile playing on his lips as he removes the wet garment.

You lift your hips up to help him, and the moment your butt is back on the mattress, he dives in for a long lick up your slit. You let out a relieved moan at the sudden move, and feel a low appreciative hum echoing through your core.

Thatch diligently eats you out, his tongue prodding inside you when it's not sucking on your clit, and _oh boy_ he certainly knows what he's doing.

You're idly wondering exactly how skilled the man is, when two fingers enter you, up to the knuckle. Your eyes flutter shut as you let out a low throaty groan at _finally_ having something inside you.

Thatch's fingers feel good, _so good_ , long and large, thrusting in and out of your core at a leisurely pace, yet as deep as they can.

Still, greedy as you are, you ask for "More", in between quiet moans and pleasured sighs.

The cook dutifully grants your request, inserting a third finger and curving them _just right_ to make you see stars. He never stops sucking your clit as he does so, driving you nuts at the dual stimulation.

"Oh, fuck- Yes...", you praise him, arching your back to direct him where it feels better and struggling with your tied hands.

You feel the curve of a smile against your core, and a soft growl resounds in your body as he curves them again, thrusting them deep inside you, skillfully caressing your insides until you're on the brink of coming.

"Aah, yes, just like that", you encourage him.

But Thatch stills his fingers inside you just as you start contracting your pussy around them, and flattens his tongue down on your clit.

Your orgasm recedes and you're left on a plateau of sensations still enjoyable, but not nearly as intense as just two seconds ago. You open your eyes and glare at him, whimpering and squirming in an attempt to make him move.

He licks one long stripe up your dripping wet cunt, then seductively licks his lips. "You're not coming until I say so, (y/n)-chan."

This very idea makes the coil in your gut tighten again. You whimper, and yield. It's not like you can do anything with your hands tied, anyway.

Thatch resumes eating you out, and fingering you. He's so talented he manages to edge you a few more times, until you're a panting mess, writhing against the iron grip he holds your thigh with.

You feel tears prickling at the corners of your eyes as your orgasm recedes for the fourth time already, and you're desperate for release at this point. "Thatch..."

He has a questioning hum against your core, and makes eye contact just as he keeps eating you out. His fingers don't stop their ministrations either, and you feel the edge approaching again.

You're positive he's doing it on purpose, and expects you to yield and beg. You'd glare, if you weren't _so_ into this. "Please", you quietly sob, "please, let me come..."

He growls against you, and curves his fingers again, relentlessly prodding at your sweet spot.

Soon enough, you end up squirting around his fingers, soaking the mattress beneath you and shouting at the intensity of your orgasm, that he draws out as long as he can.

As you slowly come down from cloud nine, he gleefully laps your core, then sucks his fingers. He wipes your juices off his goatee and you don't have time to dwell on how sexy that is, because he's hovering over you again, kissing you feverishly.

You won't admit it, but it's even hotter with your taste lingering on his tongue. You fight against his silky scarf, you want to touch him _so bad_ now. You urgently grunt when your fingertips find the tip of his Pompadour, but then he pulls back.

"Hm. You really can't keep your hands to yourself... How should I punish you ?", he wonders, cocking his head to the side with a lopsided smile that'll be the end of you.

You avert your gaze and swallow at the prospect of more kinky stuff.

With two fingers under your chin, he turns your head to him, prompting you to look at him in the eyes. He runs the pad of his thumb across your lower lip and lowly says, "Oh, how I want to use that pretty mouth."

Your breath catches and you feel heat coiling in your gut once more, at such a brazen declaration. But you have yet to complain about the things he does to you... so you say, "I'd like that."

His pupils briefly widen, and as he exhales a soft growl he starts untying your hands from the bedpost. Then he helps you up, and starts untying the knots around your wrists.

You're glad because soon you'll be free from the silky scarf and you can _finally_ touch him. You lick your lips in anticipation-

But he twists you around once you're _almost_ free, and easily ties your hands once more, behind your back.

"Hey", you protest, "no fair !"

When the scarf holds your wrists tight again, the cook comes flush against your back and lets out a low chuckle. "Oh, I'm gonna have so much fun with you", he promises. His warmth leaves your back, and he comes in front of you, wearing a cocky smile. Then he slowly unbuttons his shirt, unveiling a strong build when he shrugs the fabric off. He doesn't miss your very interested gaze, and deliberately makes a show of stripping down until he's in nothing but his underwear, his body all raw strength and tantalizing skin, a treat to your eyes.

 _Fuuuck, he's perfect._ You gape a little when he slides out of his tented boxers, revealing a throbbing and already leaking dick. _Alright, he's really huge._ Your gaze shoots up again and you see him smirking.

He sits on the edge of the bed, grabs the closest pillow, and places it between his feet. "Come here", he says.

Getting the hint, you step between his parted legs, and he helps you kneel in front of him. You lean in and playfully dart your tongue out to lap at a few beads of precome at the head.

He moans at the contact, places his hands over your head, tangling in your hair and pushing you down on him.

You open your mouth wider to accommodate his girth, but you can't take him in all the way, he's too well endowed. Still, you fight your gag reflex and start bobbing your head up and down his hard shaft, and focus on making him feel as good as you can.

"Ooh... (y/n)-chan... your mouth feels so good", he praises you as his fingers tighten in your hair, pushing you down ever so slightly.

You're pretty sure that with your arms tucked behind your back and your upper body offered to his view, he finds you even more sexy. You hum around his cock, feel it throb in return, then quicken your pace, intent on driving him crazy.

But you won't have him comply so easily : his grip on your hair tightens, and he keeps you around his shaft with just barely enough space to breathe through your nose. He suddenly pulls you up and off him, only to stand up again and present his spit-coated dick to you once more. "I'm gonna fuck that pretty mouth of yours", he warns.

You curtly nod your consent, and open your mouth wide.

He slowly pushes his tip on your tongue, bucks his hips forward. He hisses as you play with your tongue around him, and starts face-fucking you.

You gag a little, let the spit and precome well up in your mouth then dribble down. You're focusing on breathing with your nose, yet you manage to play with your tongue around the engorged head, licking at the frenulum underside. You feel yourself getting wetter by the minute, and you're more than eager to have such a gorgeous dick inside you. You feel like you're bringing him towards the edge, but-

He pulls out, a hand circling his base as he takes a sharp inhale. "Not done with you yet", he growls, and helps you up, only to throw you on the bed, face first. His strong hands come to your hips, lifting your ass up, and he enters your drenched pussy in one go.

The raw sensation of fullness makes you moan aloud. You close your eyes in bliss and heavily pant as you adjust to his size.

"So tight", he says before giving an experimental thrust.

You can't help the broken sound that he elicits.

He seems to take this as his cue, because then he starts fucking you doggy-style, pounding hard and fast as he keeps your face down with a strong hand holding your neck. His other hand gives the occasional spank, earning a few helpless cries.

"Fuck, yes !", you cry out when he brushes against your sweet spot, "More..."

Thatch growls and grabs your tied wrists, to pull your back flush against him.

The new angle has you feeling fuller, and the tip of his dick rubs exactly where you need to. Unsurprisingly, you squirt again, soaking yet another spot on the mattress.

"(y/n)-chan... you're so, _so_ wet for me", he quietly awes before resuming his pounding, apparently decided on driving you nuts. The hand that's not holding you against him goes to your hip, grabbing tight enough to leave fingertip-shaped bruises. And he relentlessly thrusts in and out of your slick, dripping pussy, murmuring in the shell of your ear between urgent grunts and moans, "I'm gonna f- Unf ! Oh, I'll fuck you until you don't want anyone else, ever again."

The dizzying sensation of him filling you to the brim, his iron grip on your hip and wrists, his deep thrusts rubbing his tip just against your sweet spot and now his possessive tone- it's too much, and you're coming right there and then, crying out and squirting another time around his huge dick while you're reduced to a quivering mess.

And Thatch doesn't stop, instead fucks you harder through your orgasm, making you whimper as you're over-sensitized by his ministrations. Soon enough though, the contractions of your tight inner walls around his cock are too much to bear, and you feel him violently throb inside you, deep inside your core and filling you up with hot cum as a low groan passes past his lips. He stays sheathed inside you until he shoots the last of his seed inside your cunt .

You feel utterly used, spent, but satisfied. You exhale a throaty moan as he pulls out, and you feel a trickle of hot cum oozing out of you.

Thatch makes quick work of untying your hands, retrieving his scarf and discarding it on a nearby pillow.

Free at last, you rub your wrists and flop down on the mattress, tired but content.

Thatch installs himself beside you and gently runs a hand across your back.

You relish in the gentle touches after such mind-blowing sex, and happily sigh. You turn your head around to gaze at the cook.

He looks sated, wearing a contented smile, even though you can tell you left him out of breath. A sheen layer of sweat glistens on his skin, and a few hair strands escaped from his trademark Pompadour.

Okay, he's _really_ hot, and such a good fuck you're not willing to leave his bed right now. You sigh again, and close your eyes. Lulled by Thatch's gentle caresses, you don't even notice you're drifting to sleep.

* * *

The morning after you wake up to gentle caresses on your hair.

You blink awake, and when the blur dissipates you're facing a smiling Thatch, and the view makes your heart miss a beat. You remember all at once the night before, the things he did and said to you, and those things are hot already.

But then, he looks like he just woke up, Pompadour undone and lazy smile on his lips, scarf untied around his shoulders.

You'll never admit it but he's even hotter with his hair down, slightly disheveled from the night before and looking at you like a snack begging to be eaten.

"Awake, (y/n)-chan ?"

You nod the affirmative, unable to compute a full sentence.

"Hungry?", he asks, motioning at his desk. Unsurprisingly, a tray full of healthy breakfast is waiting for you there.

As you straighten up in the bed, you notice he's wearing an apron with "Kiss the cook" printed on it in large red letters. You chuckle at the sight. "Is that a request ?", you ask.

Thatch's gaze turns soft. "Merely an offer", he says. "Though I wouldn't mind-"

You cut him with a firm kiss. You sigh at the welcomed contact, tender and warm against your lips, then lean back, biting your lower lip. "My pleasure", you murmur.

"Mine as well", he says, and if the way his eyes dive into yours is anything to go by... you're up for another round.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Somebody please fuck me this quarantine is driving me nuts~~


End file.
